Loan's Lust
by FumaFam101
Summary: Loan has been having lustful thoughts of her little brother Lemy. She tried to keep em in check but couldn't contain them any longer, finally acting on her desires. I know, short summery.


**Meant to upload this one here a lot sooner. I usually write and upload my stuff on pastebin. If anyone wants a link to my pastebin just PM me. Anyway enjoy some Lemy and Loan smut.**

* * *

Loan stood outside Lemy and Lyra's bedroom door.

Months of reading shota hentai has lead to this moment.

Not to mention the fact that he always knows how to help her calm down from a panic attack.

The final push was what her mother told her, how she was conceived.

"If he's anything like your father, he'll lie back, submit, and surrender to the pleasure."

Her mother's words echoed through her head.

'Well like mother like daughter' Loan thought as she opened the door to her brother's room. Walking into the room, Loan saw her little brother sitting on his bed, listening to some music. He looked up at her and took off his headphones.

"Hey Loan, you need anything?" he asked.

Loan walked over and sat on his bed, a nervous look on her face.

Lemy noticed how nervous she looked. She's had that look every time she looked at him for the past few months

"Is everything alright? You've been giving me that look for a while now."

Even though Lemy can be such a prankster and have a rebellious streak, the boy really did care about his sisters.

'He's so caring, just like dad' she thought, a blush crept up on her face.

"Lemy, I.. I can't take it anymore!" She exclaimed as she pinned him on the bed smashing her lips to his.

Lemy was shocked as his sister dominated his mouth. He tried to struggle but the feeling of his sister's tongue in his mouth and her sweet scent dulled his attempts eventually letting his sister do what she wanted.

Loan finally pulled back, a saliva trail still connecting them.

She studied his features, he looked aroused but also scared.

"Lemy... I know you're scared but what we're about to do is something wonderful." She stroked his cheek, trying to comfort him.

Lemy stared into her eyes, she still looked nervous but was sincere.

"Ok.. just please don't hurt me." He responded.

"I'm not gonna hurt you I promise, in fact what we're about to do is going to feel really good."

Loan was grateful that Lemy didn't freak out when she suddenly kissed him. She knows she needs to get control of her lust and ease her little brother into this. But her nerves started to get to her.

'What if I mess this up and he hates me. What if I lose control and scare him. What if he doesn't like my body.'

All these Negative thoughts plagued her mind as she started to panic.

Lemy looked up at his sister. He noticed that her breathing was getting heavy and she was shaking. Seeing that she was about to have a panic attack, the boy pulled his sister into a hug.

"Relax, Loan. Remember, deep breaths. It's okay." Lemy said, kissing her forehead trying to sooth his sister.

"No it's not! What if Lyra finds out!? She already doesn't trust me around yo- Mnph?"

The woman was interrupted as her little brother mashed his lips with hers.

Loan started to calm down. Closing her eyes, she her arms wrapped around the boy pulling him closer as she melted into the kiss.

Lemy pulled away from the kiss. Staring in her eyes he smiled. "Don't worry about Lyra. I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you." He sooth, stroking her cheek.

"Why.. How can you so calm about this?" Loan asked.

"Because I trust you. You've been looking after me for most of my life and when our sisters are to busy or downright don't want to spend time with me, you're always there."

Loan was deeply touched by his words. She hugged her brother close, sighing contently as her anxieties melted away. 'Even though he tries so hard to not be like Dad, he has a heart of gold just like him.' She thought.

The two sat there for a while just holding onto each other. Loan finally pulled back. "A-Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Lemy took off his shirt and lied back down on his bed. "I'm all yours." He smiled up at her.

Loan smiled back. She loomed over her brother, tracing her hand from his cheek down to his neck. Loan wanted to mark him, she didn't care if Lyra found out anymore, cause she knew Lemy would protect her.

She leaned down, planting kisses on her brother's neck. Finding his sweet spot, she ran her tongue across his sensitive skin before latching her lips on his neck.

The moans coming from her brother excited her. She slightly sank her teeth in, causing him to let out a cute yelp in surprise.

Loan drew back, admiring her work. Lemy was panting, his face was flushed with excitement. The way he looked at her sent shivers down her spine. Loan bit her lip, it was time to show him her body. She let out a deep breath and took off her sweater. She noticed her brother's eyes widen as she took of her bra.

Lemy stared up at his sister in awe, her curvy figure and big breasts enticed him. He noticed that she was fighting the urge to cover herself. He reached out, moving her hands away which covered her glorious orbs. His sister looked away, too embarrassed to face him.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Loan. You're beautiful." Lemy said, Giving her hand a squeeze.

The boy sat up, gazing at her bare chest. He looked up at Loan who now staring back down at him. She nodded, already knowing what he wanted to ask.

Lemy took a hold of her breast, gently massaging them. They felt so soft and warm. He ran his thumb across her nipple, causing his sister to gasp, he liked that. Without warning, Lemy latched onto it, suckling softly, enjoying the soft moans coming from Loan.

Loan ran her fingers through Lemy's hair, loving the attention he was giving her. She reached down grabbing the boy's crotch causing him to let out a groan.

she couldn't wait any longer, as much as she wanted Lemy to keep going and enjoy himself, she needed him inside of her. Taking a hold of his shoulders she shoved him back down on the bed. He looked at her in confusion before noticing she was taking off her sweats along with her panties. Getting the signal he decided to do the same, taking off his jeans along with his boxers.

Now both fully nude, Loan straddled her brother's waist. She took a moment to gaze a his dick. It was a bit small but just the right size for her, She liked how it twitched in need. Lifted up then brought herself down, running her pussy lips across it coating his dick with her juices, giggling as her brother bit his lip trying not to moan.

Finally she lifted up again, positioning her opening above his penis. Taking a deep breathe slowly came down, taking every inch of his cock inside of her.

Loan threw her head back, sighing happily as her brother was fully sheathed inside of her. She wanted this for so long and now It's finally happening. She then proceeded to raise herself up then plunge back down again, setting a steady pace. Looking down at her brother, the boy's eyes were squeezed shut and was biting his hand to keep himself from moaning. 'He's trying so hard to stay tough. SO CUTE!' Loan thought through her sex filled haze.

Leaning down, she ran her hand down his cheek. "Lemy" she breathed as she continued to ride him slowly. "Look at me."

Lemy opened his eyes to Loan's panting face. "Let me hear how you feel." She purred. Grabbing his hand, pulling it away from his mouth. Loan laced her fingers with his, loving the sound of her brother's moans. She started to speed up, she was so close to climaxing.

"Looaaannn! It's so good!" Lemy moaned out load. That did it for her, reaching her peak, Loan slammed her hips down, falling onto Lemy as her orgasm hit her hard.

Lemy cried out into Loan's hair, squeezing her hand as his sister's pussy milked him causing the boy to cum hard.

The two stayed like this for a while, basking in their afterglow.

Loan finally spoke up. "I've been wanting this for a long time, Lemy. You're the best brother ever." She the rolled off of him, still holding his hand.

Lemy sighed, "Glad I could help. Heh, you've always took care of me, guess it was my turn to take care of you." He laughed.

Loan smiled, no wonder she loved the little tryhard.

"You're a great sister Loan, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Loan squealed, hugging him as he hugged her back.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. It's nice to see people getting into these characters. Anyway leave a review if ya like.**


End file.
